


Just Like The Snow •KageHina•

by SageOrijima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Feelings that weren't said, M/M, More like feelings, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Rushed at end, Self-Harm, They aren't really together though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't want this to happen.  He truly didn't mean to go that far and only the stars could've gotten Kageyama to call.  However, by the time help gets there, will it be to late for both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like The Snow •KageHina•

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to justify that I wrote this at four in the morning and I don't think I ever really read over it to check for grammar mistakes. WARNING; Sensitive topics, not comfortable, please don't read.

Sobbing. That was the only sound heard throughout the large house that only held a single person. The sound of an almost soothing dripping sound was heard as well. A miniature puddle of blood had formed under the so-called “Sunshine of Karasuno.” Shōyō Hinata.

His head was resting on his knees and his extremely scarred wrist was left extended. The boy's eyes looked as if they belonged in the head of a doll, empty as can be. Except for the tears that flowed freely from those empty, doll-like eyes that used to shine like exquisite diamonds. Hinata let out a bitter laugh and threw his head back, “Why does it hurt so badly?”

The teen looked over to the slightly bloodied X-Acto knife and hummed, before reaching over to pick it up. His fingertip lingered on the point until he brought it down to his wrist again, hissing as the knife broke his skin. He quickly swiped the knife over and beads of blood has already begun to form of the now noticeable line on his wrist. A strange feeling overtook the middle blocker and he dug the blade in his skin again and shot upwards, yelping at the immediate pain.

Blood was already dripping off his arm frantically, he scurried around and grabbed a towel, putting as much pressure on it as he could. He was home alone, so calling out for help wouldn't do anything and his phone was in his school bag, which is by the door. Hinata feared if he loosened the pressure at all, he'd drop dead. Tears welled in his eyes again, the pain kicking in double time. The blood had already soaked through the towel, though, and Hinata was panicking.

He slowly got up, leaving against the wall, while holding onto his arm for dear life, and attempted to open the door and go downstairs. Once he had raced down the stairs and gotten to his school bag, he fished out his phone and clumsily opened it. Without paying much attention, Hinata clicked the call button on the last person he texted and waited a few seconds before the person picked up. “Hey, dumbass, where are you? I called you a bit ago and you didn't pick up.”

Before any coherent words got out of his mouth, the sunset locked boy let out an extremely pathetic sob. “Kageyama, help, please! It won't stop and everything is getting blurry, I'm scared!” True to what he had said, everything in Hinata's view was spinning and warping into something it wasn't. His shoulder hit the wall and he slid down, regretting he ever did this.

There was silence on the other side until whispering was heard, “Hinata, I put you on speaker, can you tell me what's wrong again?” Kageyama asked, sounding almost caring. That's it, Hinata had died, because Kageyama caring about him only happened in dreams.

“It won't stop, ah, it hurts so badly! The blood won't stop and the towel's already soaked,” he hiccupped again, “I'm scared, help me!” Hinata’s hand dropped the phone with a clatter, his arm was almost completely numb. He bolted up and swayed for a second, before fetching a few more towels. When he got back the phone call was in chaos, only frantic yelling could be heard.

“Hinata, listen, Kageyama abandoned the phone and is on his way now, can you tell us what happened?” Sugawara asked gently, while the others bickered in the background. Hinata groaned, unwilling to tell them frankly that he'd been feeling depressed and cut himself. “Please, we need to know Hinata.” Sugawara's voice continued to sound so gentle and the distressed teen broke into sobs again.

“I didn't mean to, I really didn't, I didn't mean to!” Hinata repeated over and over again, his words caught in between ugly sobs. The other line has gone completely silent until another voice some up, sounding almost hurt.

“I'm a little hurt you didn't talk to me or anyone else about your troubles and took it out on yourself, Shōyō, but I'll get you for that later. Is your vision any better, oh, and remember to stay awake!” Nishinoya's voice sounded pained and Hinata hiccupped again. The middle blocker was lying on his side, his arm flowing freely. All of the towels were around it, but they were beginning to become tinted red, Hinata's other arm lay limp by his side. He had officially given up.

“I'm sorry, everyone, I just need a little five minute nap.” Screams of protest were heard from the other line, but they had no effect. Hinata's eyes slowly slid shut and his breaths became uneven, his body relaxed far too much. The pain had completely gone away and a smile rested upon Hinata's face until he completely fell into slumber. The little sunshine hoped the other side was at least enjoyable.

ಥ_ಥ. ಥ_ಥ. ಥ_ಥ

Kageyama panted as he threw Hinata's door open, furious. He immediately froze in complete horror, was he too late? Hinata was lying motionless on the ground, the rise and fall of his chest close to nonexistent. He sucked in a breath when he heard the buzz of commotion through the forgotten phone next to the injured sun locked teen. “Hinata's alive, but barely, did any of you call an ambulance?”

Kageyama flicked the phone to speaker as he cradled Hinata in his arms, applying pressure to his arm. Blood had already covered his hands, making him slightly disgusted. “I called one a few minutes ago, they should arrive any minute now.” Daichi solemnly said over the phone, he sounded as if he was on the brink of tears.

Kageyama made an affirmative noise and focused on Hinata's arm. “I'm not sure this'll stop.” Kageyama murmured, while putting more direct pressure onto the wound. He could hear Nishinoya yelling obscenities in the background, then being shushed by Asahi.

“Is it… that bad?” Yamaguchi spoke up with an noticeable quiver in his voice. Kageyama groaned again, getting up on his knees to put even more pressure on it. His heartbeat was erratic, he was scared, he didn't want to lose his precious person.

The setter flinched when he heard incoming sirens and slightly relaxed. “It looks like his main artery was opened. How'd this even happen,” Kageyama had said to himself, but he got an answer.

“Shorty said he did it himself, he was in total hysterics, so he was probably telling the truth.” Tsukishima said through the phone, sounding bored, which irked Kageyama to no end. The ravenette bit his lip and willed himself to keep going, not to break down and cry.

“I'm hanging up, the sirens are getting closer and I want to focus on Hinata.” Before anyone could answer him, he shut the phone off and immediately went back to Hinata. “Dumbass, wake up, hey, Hinata!” Kageyama yelled and shook the older boy carefully.

Hinata groaned and his eyes fluttered open, but remained blank. “Kageyama…?” Hinata's voice broke in the middle, tears rolled down his cheeks once again. “You know, I really do hate myself for this, but I'm completely in deep love with you.” A heartbreaking smile crossed the lovely Hinata's face. The door slammed open and multiple people ran inside.

They shoved the ravenette away and loaded Hinata onto a stretcher. Kageyama followed them to the ambulance and climbed in when offered to. The inside of the noisy vehicle smelled like death and it put Kageyama off. A lone tear fell down his cheek just like the snow fell to the ground outside.

In no time they were at the hospital and Kageyama was being forced to wait in some room. He pulled Hinata's phone out of his pocket and dialed Sugawara's number. It picked up before the first ring. “Kageyama, how is Hinata, is he okay, where are you two?” Tanaka was yelling rapid fire questions at the setter until he was shushed from Daichi.

“We’re at XXX Hospital, I guess he's in operation right now.” Kageyama, uncharacteristically, said weakly, the other line went silently. “I think I'm in the waiting room, to be honest, I wasn't paying attention.”

“Thank you for telling us, Kageyama, we’ll be there shortly!” Asahi was the one to answer this time and the call ended. Kageyama doubled over, feeling utterly helpless and he came to the conclusion that he hated this feeling. His eyes stung with unshed tears that begged to be set free.

He fell over, taking up two or possibly three of the seats and closed his eyes. His mind easily wondered to when Hinata had confessed to him. His face felt warm, he should've said “I love you too” or something before the people took him away. Because, he too, had deeply fallen in love with the contagiously lovable Shōyō Hinata. When he got the alarming call, his blood had turned to ice and he felt like screaming.

Now the feeling had doubled, he couldn't do anything to help Hinata as he died. He wouldn't be able to live if his love died. He'd most likely kill himself as well, because, without Hinata, volleyball was boring. Without the ball of energy hollering “Kageyama, pass to me” it would be useless to play. In the distance, he heard something crash and people yelling, but his mind wasn’t really processing that fact.

The setter continued to lay there, trying his hardest not to cry. However, that ended when his head was lifted up and put into someone’s lap. His eyes blinked open, “Who?”  
“Oh, sorry for awakening you, Kageyama.” Sugawara mumbled down at his fellow setter, a mix of pity and sadness rested in his smile. The whole team was there now, excluding Ennoshita, Narita, Kiyoko, and Hitoka. Ukai and Takeda were there as well, their faces grim. “Teacher contacted Hinata's parents by the way.”

Kageyama slowly sat up and nodded, a harsh gasp was heard from in front of him. “Kageyama, your hands, is that,” Nishinoya's face was white as a sheet. The setter looked down and flinched violently, dried blood completely coated his hands. The others had noticed as well and looked away and, with a sigh, Kageyama got up.  
“Do any of you know where the bathroom is?” Daichi stood up and nodded, giving Kageyama a pathetic look. The ravenette looked away, he didn't like it when people looked at him like that.

The two then walked off and into the men's room. Daichi turned the faucet on hot for Kageyama. “You know, he sounded like he was accepting death. Like he was ready to just embrace it and fly away. It hurt so much to hear that I'm his voice.”

Kageyama gripped the sides of the sink, tears falling with no restraint. Daichi merely shushed the boy and held him tightly. “It's okay, we can hope that he’ll be fine.” Kageyama nodded and backed away from his upperclassman. 

Kageyama wiped his tears away, while the two walked out of the restroom. Sugawara gave a sympathetic look at Kageyama, the others were too absorbed in their own mind to do so. Just then, a man in a lab coat briskly walked into the room. “Hinata Shōyō?” He called out, the whole team shot to their feet.

“His legal guardians haven't arrived yet, but I'm Hinata's teacher.” Takeda had waked up to the doctor, the man gave everyone a sad frown. Kageyama tensed by a tenfold.

“I’m sorry to inform you all, then, but Hinata died. He had lost too much blood too quickly. I’m extremely sorry,” After finishing the doctor practically ran from the room. Everyone went silent and everyone had tears either in their eyes or streaming down their face. Kageyama bolted out of the hospital without warning, some of the others protested, but easily gave up.

The ravenette didn't stop running until he was standing lone of a bridge. The water was rushing furiously below from the recent snowfall that was still going on. Kageyama's eyes were dull with a tear here and there. The setter put one leg over the bricks and swung his other leg around. A little push of his fingers would send him to be with Hinata. And just like the snow, he fell. The snow was so transfixing as it turned red with screams in the background.


End file.
